Call of the Dragon
by StraightedgeEpyon
Summary: Summary: Shinji felt that everything was just going to be one bad day after another. But he finds strange flute in an antique shop and nothing is the same again.


Call of the Dragon

by SWZ

Summary: Shinji felt that everything was just going to be one bad day after another. But he finds strange flute in an antique shop and nothing is the same again.

Beta Read by TOAT

I own nothing

* * *

(Chapter One)

A few days after the 6th Angel attack Shinji found himself in antique shop and looked at the old items like they couldn't be found anywhere else. On the shelves, he noticed a white baton with a tiger head at the end on display, a long-bladed lance and an eagle-like sword. To Shinji, it was strange that these items were here and resembled weapons. As he passed an antique Chinese vase, a dark-haired, middle-aged woman, dressed in a green shirt and a white, long skirt came in from behind him.

"Like what you see?" asked the shop owner.

"I just…thought I'd look around," Shinji uttered; in truth, he just wanted to forget about the 6th Angel attack and everything bad that always seems to happen to him.

"Well, feel free to look around, kid," the female shopkeeper expressed. "You may find something you like."

Shinji wandered around the shop, seeing many other things that seemed out of place for an antique shop. He looked at the instruments section; though there wasn't much to look at, except for one particular item. It almost looked like a green and black flute, but it was more like a dagger with a symbol of a dragon's claw or flame at the center. Curious, Shinji picked it up to examine it further, and then suddenly, it glowed green. Images flashed in the boy's mind of a large, mechanical monster, adorned in black, sliver, gold and green armor, looking like some sort of dragon from an unknown time, with crimson-red eyes and a drill-like tail.

Another image is of a man in a green bodysuit, with white gloves, white boots and gold bands on his biceps and a gold chest armor on his chest . And a dragon-styled helmet on his head, playing the dagger like a flute as the mechanical dragon roared. The images faded as Shinji shook his head to snap back to reality. He didn't know why he couldn't bear to put it back. It was as if something was telling to just take it.

"Is this all you're getting?" asked the shop owner, getting a nod from him.

"Is this a dagger or a flute? I can't seem to tell." Shinji said.

"Well, it's a bit of both, actually. What you hold there, young man, is a very special instrument. It's said to hold great power," answered the shop owner.

"Great power?"

"Yes, so use it carefully, young boy." advised the shop owner, as Shinji paid for the item and left the store.

'Grandfather, the legend of the Green Ranger will be reborn again as she watched Shinji walk out the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(With Shinji)

The sun was setting as Shinji made his trek back home, cutting through the park. He mulled over the woman's words about the flute/dagger he bought. Taking it out of the bag, he examined it again as it seem to have a green hue around it. The center of it glowed green, shooting a small beam of green light into his eyes. And, almost hypnotically, he positioned the item to his mouth and played a trumpet-like sound came from the flute, echoing throughout the city.

"What did I just play?" Shinji asked, absent-mindedly looking out into the ocean.

It was at that moment that his life, would be changed forever.

* * *

(The ocean depths, deep underwater)

In the deep waters of Japan, untouched by the Second Impact, something large and mechanical could be seen lying dormant on the ocean floor. Schools of fish were swimming past it as if it wasn't even there. Suddenly, the mechanical creature's red eyes began to light up, as if awaking from a long slumber.

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Here it is my Shinji/Green Ranger story. So far as I know no one has done anything like this ...yet. Shinji may or may not get the green power coin to become the Green Ranger. But this is just a prototype your reviews may determine if I continue or not thank you to TOAT for beta reading. Please R&R


End file.
